Sentimental Venus
Sentimental Venus is the original unit image song featured on the single THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 05. The song is performed by Iori Minase, Emily Stewart, Mizuki Makabe and Rio Momose. The theme for this single is "Stylish Pop Idol". The song is written by Saori Kodama, arranged by Motoki Sekino and composed by rino. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Hohoemi Biyori (微笑み日和) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Emily Stewart～" #POKER POKER #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Mizuki Makabe～" #Be My Boy #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Rio Momose～" #Private Road Show (playback, Weekday) (プライヴェイト・ロードショウ (playback, Weekday)) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Iori Minase～" #Sentimental Venus #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Senobi no Venus nana kaime no CHANSU ni Kiss tsukamaete Sono hitomi ni yakitsuketai tsuyokina RIBON hodoita kyou ni Machi wa mizutama Namida no ato Ameagari no SHIIN KIMI to deau yo Itsumo doori no fuku ja kyou wa kibun janai kamo Igaisei PURODEYUUSU shitai no MAMA to mi teta HEPUBAAN eien ga modokashii Machijuu koi shitemo setsunasa ga FURASSHU Yuushuu na EKISUTORA HIROIN e no go byou mae Sumashite arukidashita RANWAY… KURANKU IN Senobi no Venus nana kaime no CHANSU ni Kiss tsukamaete Sono hitomi ni yakitsuketai tsuyokina RIBON hodoita kyou ni KIMI to no yokan tashikameru yo unmei nara So sweet Kitto honmono mukae ni ikou |-| Color Coded= Iori = Emily = Mizuki = Rio = Senobi no Venus nana kaime no CHANSU ni Kiss tsukamaete Sono hitomi ni yakitsuketai tsuyokina RIBON hodoita kyou ni (Iori/Rio) Machi wa mizutama (Emily/Mizuki) Namida no ato Ameagari no SHIIN KIMI to deau yo (Iori/Emily) Sumashite arukidashita RANWAY… KURANKU IN Senobi no Venus nana kaime no CHANSU ni Kiss tsukamaete Sono hitomi ni yakitsuketai tsuyokina RIBON hodoita kyou ni KIMI to no yokan tashikameru yo unmei nara So sweet Kitto honmono mukae ni ikou |-| Kanji= 背伸びのVenus 7回目のチャンスにKiss つかまえて その瞳に焼きつけたい　强気なリボン　ほどいた今日に 街は水玉　涙のあと　雨上がりのシーンキミと出会うよ いつも通りの服じゃ　今日は気分じゃないカモ 意外性　プロデュースしたいの ママと観てたヘプバーン　永远がもどかしい 街中恋しても　切なさがフラッシュ 优劣なエキストラ　ヒロインへの5秒前 すまして歩き出したランウェイ …クランクイン 背伸びのVenus 7回目のチャンスにKiss つかまえて その瞳に焼きつけたい　强気なリボン　ほどいた今日に キミとの予感　确かめるよ　ウンメイならSo sweet きっと本物　迎えにいこう |-| English= Stretching Venus, on the seventh chance I'll seize a kiss I wanna engrave it into your eyes, on this day when I untie my confident ribbon The town is polka-dotted after I wipe my tears; I meet you in a post-rain scene I'm not in the mood for my normal clothes today I wanna produce an element of surprise Watching Hepburn films with my mom, eternity is frustrating Even if the whole town's in love, it's a painful flash 5 seconds until this talented extra turns into a heroine I start to walk proudly on the runway... start filming Stretching Venus, on the seventh chance I'll seize a kiss I wanna engrave it into your eyes, on this day when I untie my confident ribbon I'll confirm this premonition with you, if it's fate, it's so sweet Let's meet for real this time Full ver. Rōmaji= Senobi no Venus nana kaime no CHANSU ni Kiss tsukamaete Sono hitomi ni yakitsuketai tsuyokina RIBON hodoita kyou ni Machi wa mizutama Namida no ato Ameagari no SHIIN KIMI to deau yo Itsumo doori no fuku ja kyou wa kibun janai kamo Igaisei PURODEYUUSU shitai no MAMA to mi teta HEPUBAAN eien ga modokashii Machijuu koi shitemo setsunasa ga FURASSHU Yuushuu na EKISUTORA HIROIN e no go byou mae Sumashite arukidashita RANWAY… KURANKU IN Senobi no Venus nana kaime no CHANSU ni Kiss tsukamaete Sono hitomi ni yakitsuketai tsuyokina RIBON hodoita kyou ni KIMI to no yokan tashikameru yo unmei nara So sweet Kitto matteru Kimagurena wake janai jibun nari no riyuu ga Yoteigai SHINARIO o erabu no Te ni oenai yotte kao chotto kizutsukun dakara Dare ni mo WAKANNAI sekai ga aru SHOOU WINDOU koshi ni tokubetsu demo nai sora ni Surechigau yume o miteru DEIDORIIMU… FEEDO IN Sentimental Venus Tameiki kara koboreta Prism uketoru yo Guuzen toka shinjinai wa imi arigena SHICHUEISHON ni Odoru KOKORO wa shoujiki na no KIMI ni koi shiteru mukae ni ikou Sentimental Venus Tameiki kara koboreta Prism uketoru yo Guuzen toka shinjinai wa imi arigena SHICHUEISHON Senobi no Venus Nana kaime no CHANSU ni Kiss tsukamaete Sono hitomi ni yakitsuketai tsuyokina RIBON hodoita kyou ni KIMI to no yokan tashikameru yo unmei nara So sweet Kitto honmono mukae ni ikou |-| Color Coded= Iori = Emily = Mizuki = Rio = Senobi no Venus nana kaime no CHANSU ni Kiss tsukamaete Sono hitomi ni yakitsuketai tsuyokina RIBON hodoita kyou ni (Iori/Rio) Machi wa mizutama (Emily/Mizuki) Namida no ato Ameagari no SHIIN KIMI to deau yo (Iori/Emily) Sumashite arukidashita RANWAY… KURANKU IN Senobi no Venus nana kaime no CHANSU ni Kiss tsukamaete Sono hitomi ni yakitsuketai tsuyokina RIBON hodoita kyou ni KIMI to no yokan tashikameru yo unmei nara So sweet Kitto matteru (Mizuki/Rio) Surechigau yume o miteru DEIDORIIMU… FEEDO IN Sentimental Venus Tameiki kara koboreta Prism uketoru yo Guuzen toka shinjinai wa imi arigena SHICHUEISHON ni Odoru KOKORO wa shoujiki na no KIMI ni koi shiteru mukae ni ikou Guuzen toka shinjinai wa imi arigena SHICHUEISHON Senobi no Venus Nana kaime no CHANSU ni Kiss tsukamaete Sono hitomi ni yakitsuketai tsuyokina RIBON hodoita kyou ni KIMI to no yokan tashikameru yo unmei nara So sweet Kitto honmono mukae ni ikou |-| Kanji= 背伸びのVenus 7回目のチャンスにKiss つかまえて その瞳に焼きつけたい　强気なリボン　ほどいた今日に 街は水玉　涙のあと　雨上がりのシーンキミと出会うよ いつも通りの服じゃ　今日は気分じゃないカモ 意外性　プロデュースしたいの ママと観てたヘプバーン　永远がもどかしい 街中恋しても　切なさがフラッシュ 优劣なエキストラ　ヒロインへの5秒前 すまして歩き出したランウェイ …クランクイン 背伸びのVenus 7回目のチャンスにKiss つかまえて その瞳に焼きつけたい　强気なリボン　ほどいた今日に キミとの予感　确かめるよ　ウンメイならSo sweet きっと待ってる 気まぐれなワケじゃない　自分なりの理由が 予定外　シナリオを选ぶの 更多更详尽歌词 在 魔镜歌词网 手に负えないよって颜　ちょっと伤つくんだから 谁にもワカンナイ　世界がある ショーウィンドウ越しに　トクベツでもない空に すれ违う梦を见てるデイドリーム …フェードイン Sentimental Venus ため息から　こぼれたPrism 受け取るよ 偶然とか信じないわ　意味ありげなシチュエイションに 踊るココロは正直なの　キミに恋してる　迎えにいこう Sentimental Venus ため息から　こぼれたPrism 受け取るよ 偶然とか信じないわ　意味ありげなシチュエイション 背伸びのVenus 7回目のチャンスにKiss つかまえて その瞳に焼きつけたい　强気なリボン　ほどいた今日に キミとの予感　确かめるよ　ウンメイならSo sweet きっと本物　迎えにいこう |-| English= Stretching Venus, on the seventh chance I'll seize a kiss I wanna engrave it into your eyes, on this day when I untie my confident ribbon The town is polka-dotted after I wipe my tears; I meet you in a post-rain scene I'm not in the mood for my normal clothes today I wanna produce an element of surprise Watching Hepburn films with my mom, eternity is frustrating Even if the whole town's in love, it's a painful flash 5 seconds until this talented extra turns into a heroine I start to walk proudly on the runway... start filming Stretching Venus, on the seventh chance I'll seize a kiss I wanna engrave it into your eyes, on this day when I untie my confident ribbon I'll confirm this premonition with you, if it's fate, it's so sweet I'll surely wait for you It's not that I'm fickle, I have my own reasons for choosing an unexpected scenario When you make that face like I'm spoiled, it hurts a bit There's a world no one understands Reflected in the display window, in an ordinary sky I'm daydreaming my passing dreams... fade-in Sentimental Venus From my sigh, I receive an overflowing prism It's not like I believe in chance, it's a meaningful situation My dancing heart is honest! I'm in love with you; I'm gonna go see you Sentimental Venus From my sigh, I receive an overflowing prism It's not like I believe in chance, it's a meaningful situation Stretching Venus, on the seventh chance I'll seize a kiss I wanna engrave it into your eyes, on this day when I untie my confident ribbon I'll confirm this premonition with you, if it's fate, it's so sweet Let's meet for real this time Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 1 - (performed by: Shiina Natsukawa, Miku Itou, and Ibuki Kido) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 2 - (performed by: Shiina Natsukawa, Yuu Kahara, and Risa Taneda) *THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014 LIVE 0222 - (performed by: Rie Kugimiya, Momo Asakura, Ibuki Kido, Miku Itou, and Aimi) *THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014 LIVE 0223 - (performed by: Rie Kugimiya, Momo Asakura, and Ibuki Kido) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 1 - (performed by: Shiina Natsukawa, Yui Watanabe, and Megumi Toda) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 2 - (performed by: Shiina Natsukawa, Yui Watanabe, and Rie Suegara) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 05 (sung by: Iori Minase, Emily Stewart, Mizuki Makabe, and Rio Momose) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! Theme Song "U・N・M・E・I Live" (sung by: Sora Amamiya, Ibuki Kido, and Haruka Yamazaki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SELECTION CD (sung by: Anna Mochizuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.01 (sung by: Rio Momose) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.02 (sung by: Iori Minase) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 BlueMoon Theater (sung by: Mizuki Makabe) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Princess Stars (sung by: Emily Stewart)